Vals de Primavera
by LORENIS-CHAN DE LAWLIET
Summary: Ser abandonada por la persona que más quieres y quedar huerfana a la misma vez...Creer que tu mejor amigo  es el amor de tu vida para luego de 15 años volver a verlo y darte cuenta que es otra persona...dos historias paralelas unidas por un mismo vinculo.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Olasss!...acá les dejo una historia que me basé en el drama coreano "vals de primavera"…me encantó esa serie y decidí hacerlo una historia versión ichiruki….espero que les guste XD**

diàlogos

_"pensamientos"_

_recuerdos_

* * *

><p>Capítulo I<p>

**Tokio, Japón**

**31 de Diciembre**

**11:59pm**

-3!...2!...1!...Kya!

La gente empezó a gritar llena de júbilo….un nuevo año empezaba para todos….un nuevo año en que podrían empezar desde cero….tal vez hacer nuevos amigos….o quizás encontrar al amor de tu vida…

Dentro de aquel tumulto se encontraba una chica pelinegra, piel blanca, estatura baja, delgada, ojos grandes color violeta… su nombre era Rukia

… Sonrió tristemente al ver aquellas muestras de cariño que se daban las parejas en toda la plaza de la ciudad para luego voltear y cerrar sus ojos a la vez que juntaba las palmas de sus manos en forma de rezo…

"_Si tu amas y necesitas a esa persona… entonces, el amor puede venir otra vez cuando te vuelva a encontrar…tal como jugar al escondite…no importa dónde te ocultes o aún si no puedes verlo…debes esperar en un cierto lugar por él en medio del caos incontable…tal como los rezos sinceros del amor… la gente enamorada seguramente se volverá a encontrar…"_

...OOOOOOOO...

_Aquella dulce melodía retumbaba en todo el teatro…la gente estaba maravillada al escucharla…_

"_Ese niño es un prodigio" pensaban al ver como tocaba el piano el chico de cabellera naranja…._

…_detrás del escenario una niña de unos 10 años, cabellera naranja, delgada, ojos color gris, miraba atentamente como su amigo se desenvolvía tocando aquel instrumento…_

_De pronto el niño terminó de tocar las últimas notas para luego levantarse ante el púbico, el cual lo aplaudió a más no poder…_

_-Kurosaki-kun lo hiciste bien-Le felicitó la niña al momento en que entró su amigo, de ojos color miel, detrás del escenario…_

_**-La siguiente estudiante es…Inoue Orihime-Anunció uno de los integrantes del jurado.**_

_-Estoy nerviosa-Exclamó la niña cuando escuchó su nombre_

_Su amigo le sonrió…cogió las dos manos de Orihime para luego juntarlas y llevarlas cerca a su boca….y las sopló…_

_La oji-gris se sonrojó ante aquel acto._

_-Te hice un hechizo. Ahora, lo harás bien-Le dijo el niño mandándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-¡Ánimo!_

Juntó sus manos y se las llevó cerca a su boca para luego soplarlas lentamente…

-¿Te duele el estómago?-Preguntó Rukia al ver como la chica, de cabellera naranja, delgada, ojos color gris y delantera prominente, que se sentaba a su costado pareciese nerviosa.

-Oh-Orihime la miró curiosa para luego sonreírle-Estoy muy nerviosa…siento que tengo como nauseas por el movimiento.

-¿Pido por la medicina?-Le preguntó…en el avión siempre había gente que se sentía así…

-No te preocupes-Le contestó-Para mí esta es mi medicina

Y se llevó de nuevo sus manos cerca a su boca…Rukia se la quedó mirando un poco extrañada.

-Puedo en realidad calmarme haciendo tan solo esto-Le comentó para luego bajar sus manos y coger una revista que tenía en sus rodillas…-Este es el amigo que me enseñaba.

Le señaló una de las páginas de la revista….La pelinegra pudo observar la fotografía de un chico como de unos 25 años, cabellera naranja pero que estaba con la cabeza agachada así que no notó bien como era su cara…

-Es asombro…¿cierto?-Le preguntó Inoue

-¿Eh?

-Se ve muy guapo…él estará después en todas las portadas de revistas.

-Él es alguien a quien conoces bien… ¿No?-le dijo al ver como hablaba de aquella persona.

La pelinaranja se rió

-Él era quien me hizo una promesa de casarse conmigo.-Le contestó a la vez que empezó a recordar aquel día….

_La marcha nupcial se escuchaba en todo el salón…la novia caminaba lentamente hacia el altar tomada del brazo derecho de su padre….mientras que adelante iban caminando dos niños…una niña, pelinaranja, vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco y a su costado un niño pelinaranja vestido de un terno negro._

_-Se siente como si quisiéramos casarnos…¿cierto?-Le preguntó la pequeña mientras miraba maravillada a toda la gente_

_-Sí-Le contestó su amigo mandándole una tierna sonrisa._

_-Casémonos también cuando crezcamos.-Le propuso._

_-Está bien-Le dijo su acompañante a la vez que se reía._

_La oji-gris se lo quedó mirando embobada._

_Y la ceremonia transcurrió normal hasta que llegó el momento en que el novio le ponía el anillo en el dedo índice a la novia._

_Ambos niños, que estaban sentados en primera fila, miraron curiosos aquella escena…_

_Orihime por su parte miró su anillo de juguete que tenía en su mano…y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el pelinaranja…_

_El niño se sorprendió al ver como su amiga ponía el anillo en su dedo índice._

_**-novio, si cae la nieve o viene la lluvia…¿amará a tu novia?-Preguntó el sacerdote**_

_Ambos niños se miraron y sonrieron a la vez._

_-Sí-Contestó el novio enérgicamente…todo el mundo se empezó a reír_

_La oji-gris se acercó a su amigo y le susurró en el oído…_

_-Si cae la nieve o viene la lluvia…¿amarás a tu novia?_

_El chico se empezó a reír y contestó:_

_-Sí_

_Y cuando en el momento en que el padre le hacía la pregunta a la novia_

_-Sí-Chilló emocionada la pequeña_

_Los invitados se empezaron a reír….y el pelinaranja la miró sorprendido…ella simplemente le mandó una mirada burlona._

Inoue sonrió con nostalgia viendo la foto de su amigo de la infancia.

-Han pasado 15 años

-Entonces…¿nunca lo volviste a ver durante ese tiempo?-Preguntó asombrada Rukia.

-De repente, él se fue del país y perdimos todo contacto.-Le contestó, la pelinegra simplemente asintió.-…Estoy muy ansiosa de saber cuánto ha cambiado o si sigue siendo igual.

-Estoy tan envidiosa…tienes un recuerdo tan especial

Orihime la miró con suspicacia

-Cada uno debería tener por lo menos un recuerdo especial….¿no crees?

La sonrisa de Rukia se borró en un segundo y se quedó con la mirada perdida…

_-¡Hermano!...Hermano!-Corría desesperadamente por la orilla del mar al verlo irse en ese barco-¡Regresa!... ¡hermano!..._

_Pero nada…pareciese como si no la escuchara….se estaba alejando cada vez más…y no lo podía alcanzar... de repente empezaron a resbalar lágrimas por su mejilla…_

Sacudió su cabeza un poco frustrada….juró que no iba a volver a recordar eso.

-Pero…¿Qué te trae a Australia?-Le cuestionó Orihime

-Ummm….voy para aprender y ver los artículos de arte

-Oh-Exclamó alegre –Deberías ser diseñadora

-Oh, no…Apenas me gusta hacer esas cosas cuando tengo tiempo.

-Ches…yo no puedo hacer esa clase de cosas…sería genial si pudiera

-¿Sabes?...en realidad, también estoy nerviosa-Le confesó un poco tímida-Esta es la primera vez que viajo al extranjero…¿Cómo es Australia?

-Es siempre como la primera vez….-Le habló emocionada-¿sabes?...un romance quizás te espere allá, como en las películas.

Rukia le sonrió y se quedó pensativa mirando por la ventana el amanecer en la ciudad.

...OOOOOOOO...

**Aeropuerto de Sídney, Australia**

Miraba impacientemente a toda esa gente que salía por el pasillo de los recién llegados…se preguntaba dónde estaría la chica y a su mente llegaron las palabras que le había dicho por teléfono para reconocerla: _uso una bufanda azul_

Y empezó a observar a la gente que llegaba justo de ese vuelo…de repente la vio…estaba con una bufanda azul pequeña y miraba curiosa a la gente.

Sonrió…la había encontrado…

-¡Hi!-Le saludó a la pelinegra.

Rukia lo miró confundida…nunca en su vida había visto a ese chico, de cabello rojizo atado, tenía varios tatuajes en su frente y brazos, y tenía un pañuelo atado sobre su frente.

-¿Hi?-Trató inútilmente de responderle…sabía a las justas lo principal del idioma inglés.

-I´m Renji-Se presentó sonriéndole

-¿Re- Renji?-Enarcó una ceja

-Renji

-¿Who….are you?- Preguntó para saber su identidad

-Hablé contigo por teléfono…¿recuerdas?-Le preguntó- Soy el mánager de Ichigo

"Pero…¿Qué mierda está hablando?...¿Ichigo?...¿quiere fresas?"

-Él está en el concierto ahora y me pidió que viniera a recogerte…

Rukia se estaba mareando con lo que le hablaba tan rápido en inglés.

-Él está ocupado….yo vine para…llevarte

-¿llevarme?-…esa palabra si pudo entender…- llevarme…llevarme…¡ah!...¿eres el taxista?

Renji sonrió… "que rara chica" pensó para luego coger la maleta de la pelinegra

-Sígueme…

-No!-Le contestó para luego quitarle su maleta

El pelirrojo la miró confundido

-Yo no soy de este país patán...¿Por qué me recoge?-Habló en su idioma

Renji no entendió ni jota de lo que dijo

-No Money!-Le trató de explicar Rukia lentamente…-Taxi¡ no!...¡.no!...¿Ok?...Ok…

Y empezó a avanzar hacia la salida del aeropuerto

-Hey espera….-Le siguió para luego coger su maleta de nuevo- Yo solo estoy tratando de ayudarte

-No!...help!...policía-Empezó a gritar desesperadamente…no pensó que en su primer día en un país extranjero le iba a suceder eso.

-No…no escucha…-Trató de calmarla al ver como la gente los empezó a ver.

-No!...ratero!

-I just want to help you

De repente unos policías se acercaron a ellos

-Yo…suponía que te venía a recoger….supuse que iba a llevarte-Trató de explicarle…

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntaron los policías…..la ojivioleta al verlos se sintió relajada y lo empezó a señalar al chico de los tatuajes

-Oh no…todo está bien-Les dijo Renji nervioso

-policías…ratero…ratero…-Lo seguía acusando Rukia….

-Hey I only want to help you….-Pero de repente su mirada se dirigió a una chica de cabello naranja y que vestía una larga bufanda azul

La pelinaranja lo miró con recelo….en cambio Renji se puso pálido….miró a Rukia para luego ver a Orihime… …

-¡Oh my god!

Se había confundido de chica

...OOOOOOOO...

-Jeje…taxista…-Susurró Renji mientras manejaba el carro… "que chica más curiosa con la que me topé"

-¿Kurosaki-kun sabe que estoy viniendo cierto?-Le preguntó fluidamente en inglés Orihime, la cual estaba en la parte trasera del carro.-….Y acerca de la grabación del nuevo álbum que se venderá…

-Mmmm…no…-Negó el pelirrojo con la cabeza…-No te preocupes…lo mantuve en secreto tal como lo querías….no tienes nada de qué preocuparte…

Orihime sonrió alegremente.

-Imagínate como se sorprenderá al verme

-¿Es verdad que Ichigo te perseguía cuando eras pequeña?-Le preguntó curioso y a la vez burlonamente

-¿Porqué? ¿Es difícil de creer?

-No-Trató de evitar soltar una carcajada-Es que…¿sabes?...Ichigo es muy cerrado…es una persona muy peculiar

-¿De verdad?-Exclamó sorprendida- El Kurosaki-kun que conozco es una persona buena y romántica…Tan…¿Y qué hay acerca sobre novias?

-¿Novias?

-Sí

-Un montón

La pelinaranja se desanimó por completo…aún trataba de guardar alguna esperanza de que quizá él la esperaría…

Renji la miró por el retrovisor y se empezó a matar de la risa

-Amo a todas las mujeres del mundo

-Ah-Suspiró aliviada al entender la broma…-¿Y qué hay de Kurosaki-kun?

-Soltero…siempre soltero

Inoue sonrió ampliamente

-¿Hey deseas algo de comer?-Le cuestionó Renji-Tu sabes…¿desempacas o quieres ir a algún lugar antes de que vayamos?

-No-Negó con la cabeza-He esperado mucho tiempo

-Ok let´s go

Orihime estaba tan emocionada por dentro…muy pronto…dentro de unos minutos se iba a encontrar la persona más importante de su infancia…

-Deseo verlo ya mismo

...OOOOOOOO...

Llegaron al lugar donde estaba Kurosaki…. y empezaron a subir las escaleras del enorme edificio

-¿Es más arriba?-Le preguntó Orihime

-Sí, arriba a la derecha-Le contestó señalándole con el dedo…de pronto su celular empezó a sonar-Oh…es una llamada de la estación de televisión…¿todo bien, no?

-Oh no te preocupes Abarai-kun…toma tu tiempo

-Es por ese camino-Le informó para luego contestar la llamada.

La ojigris empezó a subir las escaleras y cuando llegó al piso empezó a escuchar una triste melodía…sonrió de lado…seguro que Ichigo la estaba recibiendo tocando el piano

Y se empezó a acercar a la puerta de donde provenía el sonido…sentía que sus piernas le temblaban...pero seguiría adelante.

Llegó hasta la pequeña entrada del cuarto y la abrió lentamente…una mar de emociones pasaban dentro de ella...

Lo primero que pudo divisar en la enorme habitación fue un hermoso piano de cola…para luego dirigir su mirada a la persona que estaba tocando…

"Allí está" pensó a la vez que se acercaba un poco… "Wau" exclamó para sus adentros…su amigo había cambiado un montón en esos 15 años…estaba más alto, su cabello seguía corto como siempre…pero lo más importante…estaba muy guapo.

El chico tocaba el piano y movía su cabeza al compás de la música…

...OOOOOOOO...

Por su parte, Rukia miraba maravillada toda la ciudad

-Sídney es tan hermosa-Exclamó para luego entrar a una de las tiendas del centro de la ciudad…era una tienda exclusiva de artesanías…

-Qué hermoso-Dijo fascinada al ver aquellas muestras de arte y empezó a apuntar en su cuaderno los nombres.

Luego de anotar en su libreta…salió de la tienda para dirigirse a…

-¿Qué dice en el mapa?-Pregunto confundida viendo el papel guía.

...OOOOOOOO...

El piano terminó en la nota Do

Orihime aplaudió con efusividad y se acercó a donde estaba sentado el ojimiel.

Ichigo dirigió su mirada hacia aquella persona y la miró con recelo.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?-Le preguntó fríamente

Inoue sonrió nerviosamente

-Si te equivocaste de sala, por favor sal inmediatamente.-Le informó el pelinaranja a la vez que le señalaba la salida.

La sonrisa de Inoue desapareció al toque y se puso más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-Una…una entrevista….vine a hacerte una entrevista-Le habló tratando de sonar serenamente.

-Por favor regresa a una hora apropiada-Refutó para de nuevo empezar a tocar…

La chica respiró hondo…no pensó que Ichigo la trataría de esa manera.

-¡Sr. Kurosaki Ichigo!-Lo llamó pero nada…el chico seguía tocando el piano.

Orihime molesta se acercó rápidamente y puso su mano sobre las teclas impidiendo que Ichigo siguiera tocando.

-Viajé 15 horas para llegar aquí…solo 15 minutos por favor, no 10 minutos será suficiente…¿están difícil darme eso?

Ichigo frunció el ceño

...OOOOOOOO...

Dio un sorbo a su café mientras miraba atentamente a Ichigo….estaban en la azotea del edifico…

-Sr. Kurosaki Ichigo-Empezó la entrevista-Tiene muchos fanáticos que esperan para ver sus funciones…¿Tiene planes para ir a Japón?

-No-Le contestó rápidamente….luego dirigió su mirada al cielo…

Orihime desvió la mirada tristemente

-He escuchado que no ha vivido en Japón los últimos 15 años…¿Es cierto?

-Así es.

Vale… a Inoue le estaba molestando un poco que le respondiera solo con dos palabras

-Debe haber mucha gente que lo extrañe allí-Le comentó un poco ilusionada.

-No hay-Le contestó secamente

-¿Nadie?-Le preguntó extrañada

Ichigo bajó la mirada y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos…

_-Soy…Kuchiki Rukia-Se presentó tímidamente la niña, de cabello negro atado en dos colitas y de grandes ojos violeta._

Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y los volvió a abrir.

-Es cierto…nadie

Ahora Orihime estaba ya preocupada.

-Si…si eres inmigrante hace 15 años…cuando estabas en la escuela primaria….tú debes recordar muchas cosas.

Ichigo dio un sorbo a su café

-Alguien como de la escuela LaLa…¿No tienes un amigo que te extraña?-Le preguntó ya desesperada la pelinaranja.

-No contestaré ninguna pregunta personal-Le respondió tajantemente

-¿Incluso no recuerdas a tus amigos que vivían junto a ti?-Le espetó molesta

-Mira…¿Qué estás haciendo?-Le preguntó…no tenía ni idea de quién era esa extraña mujer que quería ya preguntarle de su vida personal.

-¿No recuerdas la escuela de piano?...¿no recuerdas que fuimos juntos a la boda del profesor?...Dijimos que nos casaríamos en la boda del profesor…¿No recuerdas que me besaste ese día y luego te mudaste de casa?...¡Kurosaki-kun!...¡eres una mala persona!

Orihime estaba al borde de las lágrimas…Ichigo se la quedó mirando con un poco de dudas en su cabeza.

-Oh sorry…Estoy atrasado-Entro Renji a donde estaba ellos a la vez que miraba su reloj-Estaba atendiendo una llamada y ummm

Miró a ambas personas un poco consternado…pensó que ahorita estarían abrazados o quizás hablando de los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Exigió saber.

…Ichigo se quedó en silencio…

…Orihime se sentía decepcionada por dentro…su querido amigo había cambiado tanto…

"_Hasta parece otra persona"_

* * *

><p><strong> Ojala que les haya gustado ...no se olviden de dejar reviews porfis<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia esta basada en el drama coreano "vals de primavera".**

**Disculpen por la demora ...aquì les dejo el nuevo cap. espero que les guste ...y gracias por los reviews a ..**

**Kurosaki Anne**

**yueCullen**

**Yeckie**

**lyly451**

**cristina96life**

**Veo que tienen muchas dudas...pero sean pacientes porfis...en el transcurso de la historia se vera el misterioso pasado que hay entre Ichigo y Rukia...XD...**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

-¿Me van a decir que está pasando?-Volvió a preguntar Renji al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna por de parte de las 2 personas…

-Está bromeando, ¿cierto?-Le preguntó Inoue a Ichigo esperando de que el pelinaranja le dijera un "si".-No puede ser verdad que no me recuerdes, ¿no?

Pero nada…Ichigo seguía callado sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro

-Entonces…¿Ni siquiera recuerdas mi nombre?-Le chilló dolida.

Ichigo se quedó cabizbajo sumiso en sus pensamientos.

-Inoue, I´m sorry…-Intervino Renji acercándose a ella- Él siempre se pone así antes de los conciertos…I´m sorry.

El ojimiel levantó la mirada directo hacia ella…

-…Inoue…¿Inoue?

Orihime por unos segundos se lo quedó viendo con recelo para luego sonreír al saber que él no la había olvidado y suspiró ya tranquila.

...OOOOOOOO...

-Así que…¿Dónde te gustaría que vallamos?-Preguntó Renji a Inoue mientras manejaba el carro-Estoy seguro que tienes que ponerte al día.

La miró por el retrovisor y le mandó una pícara sonrisa.

-Vallamos a donde vive Kurosaki-kun-Le contestó la ojigris a la vez que le mandaba una tierna sonrisa a Ichigo, el cual estaba sentado a su costado y parecía estar más interesado viendo el paisaje por la ventana.-Deseo ir a saludar a tus padres…no los he visto en años.

-Ahora no están aquí-Le informó sin despegar la mirada de la ventana.

-Oh,¿en serio?- Ella tenía muchas ganas de verlos y así aprovechar para estar más tiempo junto a él.

-Déjame a mí…conozco un el lugar.-Le propuso Renji… "Este idiota…ni con su mejor amiga de años puede ser menos frío"

De pronto el pelirrojo pudo divisar a lo lejos una pequeña figura humana…y mientras se acercaba más ahí se dio con la sorpresa que era aquella chica a la que había confundido con Orihime…estaba en el paradero con su maleta y tenía la mirada puesta en un letrero.

Renji sonrió y manejo dos cuadras más para detener de repente el carro.

-No deseo ser una molestia-Les informó a ambos, los cuales estaban sorprendidos-Te veo mañana.-Añadió lo último a su amigo

-¿Qué?-Exclamó Ichigo

-¡Oye!-Lo llamó la pelinaranja pero era inútil…Renji ya estaba cerrando la puerta para luego correr hacia donde estaba aquella curiosa chica.

Por su parte, Ichigo y Orihime bajaron del carro…

El pelinaranja negó con la cabeza… "nunca va a cambiar"

...OOOOOOOO...

-Ummm…me pregunto que significará Street" pensó Rukia a la vez que miraba el letrero del paradero. "Rayos debí de traer mi diccionario".

-¿A dónde vas?-Preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

La pelinegra volteó inmediatamente presa del susto.

-¡Oh, María!-Balbuceó de la nada…

"¿Oh maria?" Renji se empezó a matar de la risa ante aquella reacción.

Rukia lo observó detenidamente para luego darse cuenta de quién era.

-Oh, nos encontramos de nuevo-Le dijo…era aquel extranjero raro.-¡H-Hi!

-¡Hi!-Le contestó-I´m…¿taxi driver?...¿Recuerdas?

-Oh,-Se sintió avergonzada por aquella confusión- discúlpame por lo anterior

-….I´m sorry-Le pidió disculpas la ojivioleta a la vez que levantaba la mano- ..very very sorry.

-Está bien-Le dijo…se divertía viéndola hacer aquellas extrañas señales.

-Oh-Ella abrió los ojos como plato-…¿Sabes japonés?

-Un poco…no…no habló bien.

-Yo también-Ella lo comprendía perfectamente-inglés…un poco…no habló bien.

-I´m Renji-Se presentó a la vez que le estrechaba la mano-Encantado de conocerte

-My name …is Rukia-Le correspondió al gesto-E-encantada…de conocerte…¡también!

Y esbozó una tímida sonrisa para luego apartar su mano de la suya...no podía fiarse del chico…aunque le parecía una buena persona.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó el pelirrojo

-Oh…-Rukia le empezó a señalar con el dedo hacia el norte…-Creo…que debo tomar la línea 1…¿no?

...OOOOOOOO...

"Es muy bonita" pensó Renji al verla de reojo…estaban sentados en un autobús que se dirigía a la plaza principal de Sydney

"Parece una persona agradable" pensó Rukia… "Pero…hay algo que no me cuadra"

-¿A dónde vas?-Se atrevió a preguntar un poco dudosa

El chico se sorprendió ante la pregunta

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?¿ Dónde?

-Oh- exclamó para luego mandarle una sonrisa sexy- With you

-¿Conmigo?-preguntó confusa…-¿Why?

-Porque…ummm…-No sabía que palabra adecuada usar para que lo comprenda-…soy tu guía

-¿Mi guía?...guia

Él simplemente asintió con la cabeza.

-Aaaaa-ahora comprendía todo- ¿en el aeropuerto, deseabas ser mi guía también?

"Bien la verdad es que no…"pensó para sí mismo.

-Right-Le mintió descaradamente.

Ella le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-Que chévere…aunque ¿no me cobrará dinero….o lo hará?-habló mirándolo con desconfianza

Renji la miró y como siempre le sonrió… "Me pregunto qué dirá"

-…Umm…Australia…¿Why?-Le preguntó tratando de que ella lo entendiera pero parecía todo lo contrario- ¿Porqué…uh…es un viaje de negocios o vacaciones?

-Etto…-No sabía cómo explicarle..- La razón por la que vine está aquí…Yo soy…-A la vez que tocaba el pecho-…Soy…soy…diseñadora de cristales, contenedora de un gran premio…y una…¿Entiendes?

Él se volvió a reír ante aquella "entendible" explicación.

-¿What?-Exclamó divertido

-¿No entiendes?-Se desanimó un poco al ver que era un desastre con ese idioma así que decidió usar el suyo- Que lo que estoy diciendo es…desde que era pequeña, amaba hacer esas pequeñas cosas…y entonces me preparé para entrar a un concurso y al final, esa cosa que hice ganó el primer puesto

Y le volvió a dar fuerte palmaditas a su acompañante, al cual ya les estaba doliendo un poco el hombro y cogió su mano para apartarla disimuladamente

-Así es como logré estar aquí-Exclamó con júbilo-¿Conoces el museo de cristal?...es muy famoso aquí¿cierto?...¿Lo sabes, verdad?...vamos dímelo

Renji solo se la quedó mirando fijamente… "tendré que tomar lecciones de japonés"

-Realmente deseo verlo- suspiró frustrada para luego observar por la ventana los calles por las que pasaban….de repente se dio cuenta que el muchacho se la había quedado viéndola como un baboso

-Ah….-Le indicó con sus ojos que todavía seguía sujetándolo de la mano

-Oh-Se sonrojó de nuevo y apartó su mano rápidamente-…disculpa…pero es que ahora me siento muy emocionada

-Emo…cio- Trató de pronunciar la palabra

-Emo…cio…na…da- Le repitió lentamente.

-Emocionada…-Logró al fin decirlo.

-Emocionada-De nuevo repitió alegre

-Emocionada

...OOOOOOOO...

-Este es el hotel…¿verdad?-Preguntó Orihime a Ichigo al momento en que estacionaba el carro enfrente de aquel enorme edificio…

-Te veo mañana-Le dijo sin emoción alguna

-¿En realidad vas a despedirme asi?-Le cuestionó…ella esperaba que la hubiese llevada a un bonito lugar.

-¿Tengo una función mañana, no?

-Tienes razón…es mi culpa por venir antes de la función.-Admitió un poco avergonzada-Descansa bien, te veo mañana.

Y se bajó del carro.

...OOOOOOOO...

La tarde había pasado volando para ella….Renji la había llevado a casi todos los museos del centro de la ciudad y disfrutó mucho ver aquellas magnificas obras de arte…además que su acompañante era muy divertido.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo también la había pasado bien…le parecía una chica muy especial Rukia… "Es diferente a las demás"….y era verdad, con todas las chicas que había estado… (Ya había perdido la cuenta) nunca había sentido aquella sensación extraña que ahora la tenía por aquella pequeña extranjera.

Y la noche llegó, ambos estaban en un pequeño mercado de la ciudad.

-¿Cómo puede una persona parecer tan especial?-Se preguntó Rukia mirando como su nuevo amigo estaba comprando unas tazas con café-Pero…¿porqué él me agrada tanto?

Se quedó pensativa por unos minutos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia una pareja de jóvenes que se estaban besando…la chica era bajita como ella y el chico era alto como Renji.

La pelinegra se alarmó un poco a la vez que volteaba a ver a su acompañante, el cual se acercaba con dos enormes tazas.

-Es para ti-Le dijo a la vez que le daba la taza-¿A dónde vas a dormir?

La expresión de ella cambió a una de recelo.

-¿Porqué?...yo tengo un lugar donde dormir

-¿Dónde?-Le preguntó de nuevo mientras agarraba su maleta

-Ah…yo lo haré…-Le contestó mientras le quitaba su maleta-no necesitas saber donde es…

Y de repente se dio cuenta como el chico le miraba…los… ¡¿Pechos?

Ella se tapó en seguida con su abrigo…

-¿Cuándo irás a Viena?-Le preguntó un poco divertido.. "Que inocente…piensa que le voy hacer algo"

-Mañana…iré a Salzburgo-Añadió no muy segura si ese era el nombre de aquel lugar.-Hay algo que deseo ver.

-¿Salzburgo?...Salzburgo…¿no?

-Yes

-¿Really?

-Yes

-Ah… "que coincidencia" –Y sacó de su abrigo un sobre-Toma.

-¿Qué es?-Indagó confusa.

Y él sacudió su mano hacia una dirección.

"Oh vaya…ahora todo tiene sentido…esa extraña amabilidad"

-No, no puedo aceptarlo-Se negó molesta-No soy ese tipo de chica.

-¿Porqué?...no…-Se apresuró a decir al ver cómo reaccionó al pelinegra-Salzburgo…concierto…ven…ven…ven

-¿Un concierto?-Exclamó contenta y aliviada a la vez

-Un concierto en Salzburgo…emm..Ruk…- No se recordaba muy bien su nombre-oh…¡Discúlpame!

Esta vez ella se empezó a reír por aquella bobada

-¿No recuerdas mi nombre?...-Suspiró tranquila…-Que agradable eres….me gusta, no te preocupes iré.

-¿Vendrás?-De nuevo le cuestionó…estaba sorprendido y alegre al mismo tiempo-Ok….brindemos

Y ambos cogieron su taza de la mesa y las chocaron por aquella nueva amistad que estaba surgiendo.

...OOOOOOOO...

Se sentó en su cama y suspiró a la vez que se miraba en el espejo de su cuarto.

-Es cierto…hoy estaba un poco torpe-Se regañó a si misma Inoue.

Se paró y fue a su cómoda, donde cogió una foto que estaba encima de un libro…

En la foto se podía a observa a un niño de cabellera naranja , sonriente y que portaba un enorme trofeo; a su costado estaba una niña del mismo color de cabello y que carga un ramo de rosas.

Orihime sonrió al recordar aquel día en que su amigo se le declaró…

A unos kilómetros lejos de allí, Ichigo miraba la misma foto pero sin una enorme sonrisa…luego sacó de un cajón unas viejas cartas, abrió una de ellas y leyó al final que decía: La más hermosa en el mundo Orihime.

Se quedó serio para ver otra foto que mostraba al mismo niño, pero parado junto a un piano…

Y cogió otra la siguiente foto en la que se veía al mismo niño, pero esta vez, acompañado de un hombre alto, pelo negro, y una mujer un poco más baja, cabello castaño…ambos parecían orgullosos del niño…su hijo…

...OOOOOOOO...

Rukia empezó a desempacar sus cosas encima de su cama…. "Puff tenía que ser mi mamá" pensó al ver aquella bolsa llena de panes…

-Oh-Exclamó al momento en que sacó una caja mediana de color negro

...OOOOOOOO...

Vaciló un poco antes de sacar ese libro, pero se decidió a hacerlo…

Detrás de ese libro, en su mini biblioteca, sacó un pequeño pañuelo y cuando lo desdobló observó una pequeña concha adornada de varias piedritas de diferente color….Ichigo sonrió un poco al verla de nuevo.

Al mismo tiempo Rukia tenía en sus manos una pequeña concha adornada de distintos tamaño de piedras preciosas.

-Lo hice bien-Se dijo a si misma…gracias a aquel trabajo consiguió aquel deseado viaje.

...OOOOOOOO...

Alzó la concha hacia donde la luz del foco la iluminaba y recordó aquella vez cuando ella le había regalado eso…

"no puedo" pensó… "nunca podré borrarla de mi mente"

...OOOOOOOO...

**Al día siguiente**

Rukia entró rápidamente a la estación de trenes (junto a su inseparable maleta) y volvió a mirar su boleto… "Dice que dentro de media hora saldrá el tren"

Por su parte, Orihime se ponía unos aretes enfrente de su espejo…sonrío a si misma y se mandó un guiño… "Kurosaki-kun no dejará de mirarme"

De pronto escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta… "Debe ser él" y corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Pero tan pronto como la abrió su sonrisa desapareció….

-¿Creo que esperabas a alguien más, no?-Preguntó Renji al ver su reacción en cuanto lo vio.

-Lo hacía-Admitió sonriendo.

-Ichigo desea estar solo en los días del concierto…-Trató de excusar a su amigo.

Orihime infló sus cachetes molesta

-Pero es que…pensé que iba a venir…. En fin...pasa.

...OOOOOOOO...

"A ver a ver….vagón 5…." Y dejó su maleta a un lado para empezar a buscar aquel lugar pero tan pronto como volteó sintió que chocaba con alguien…

Pero esa persona ni siquiera se tomó el tiempo de pedirle disculpas y avanzó como si nada

-¿Cómo puede haber una persona así?-exclamó Rukia molesta viendo a lo lejos una cabellera naranja…-Incluso ni me pidió disculpas…tsk idiota.

Decidió entrar a su vagón (que luego de 15 minutos logró encontrarlo).

-El boleto dice acá-Dijo para sí misma a la vez que deslizaba la puerta y en el momento en que iba a entrar se dio con la sorpresa de que al lado de la ventana estaba aquel chico con el que se había chocado hace unos minutos….tenía la mirada puesta en la ventana

Lo miró con desprecio y alzó su cabeza para buscar un sitio donde dejar su maleta junto a las demás...pero todo el sitio estaba repleto a excepción de una parte que se encontraba encima de aquel chico.

Trató de alzar inútilmente su maleta, pesaba mucho.

Entonces un señor que se encontraba al costado del chico se levantó y le levantó la maleta dejándola donde estaban las demás

-Thank you-Le dijo a la vez que se sentaba al frente suyo. -¡Hi!-Saludó a una pareja que estaba a su costado, la cual también le respondió el saludo animadamente.

Y luego su mirada se concentró en aquel chico grosero que no dejaba de mirar por la ventana… "Cabello naranja que raro...como lo tenía él" sacudió su cabeza …debía dejar de pensar en él…

-¡hola!-Le saludó pero él ni siquiera la miró.

Rukia frunció el ceño.

-Él realmente no tiene modales-susurró molesta pero de repente lo miró con curiosidad- Pero…¿será en verdad ese su color de cabello?

...OOOOOOOO...

-Ah que agradable-Exclamó Orihime, estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, mientras miraba la nieve en el bosque.

-¿Te gusta?-Le cuestionó Renji-¿Es lindo, no?

-¿Hablas japonés?-Inoue estaba sorprendida, pensó que él no conocía nada de ese idioma a pesar que su mejor amigo era japonés.

-Un poco, mi mamá es japonesa-Admitió

-Oh, ya veo y…¿Cómo te conociste con Kurosaki-kun?

-Nos conocimos la primera vez cuando tenía 15 años….en aquel tiempo también tocaba el piano….pensaba que tocarlo era una simple costumbre…supongo que gané una amistad.

-yo también tocaba el piano-Le contó la pelinaranja.

-¿Really?

-Kurosaki-kun y yo tocábamos el piano juntos…-De repente se sintió realidad Kurosaki-kun no me perseguía, él era diferente

Renji soltó una carcajada por aquella confesión

-pero…aún pensé que le gustaría verme-dijo desanimadamente-…Creo que soy la única que lo ama.

-…estoy de acuerdo contigo…¿sabes?...los recuerdos son muy importantes, muy hermosos….y pienso que Ichigo ha encontrado un pequeño lugar seguro para Inoue…e n un lugar profundamente de su corazón…en un lugar tan profundo que el quizás no puede encontrar…pero-la miró a los ojos por unos segundos-Pero…15 años es mucho tiempo…demasiado tiempo…

-Quizá-musitó pensativa-Kurosaki-kun tenía mala memoria aún cuando era pequeño-Le confió como secreto- Excepto para el curso de música, él no podía memorizar una cosa….jajaja parece que las cosas nunca cambian

-jajaja…Nunca cambian, siempre son iguales

...OOOOOOOO...

-Good Bye-Se despidió Rukia de aquella pareja que estaba ya en la entrada, así que decidió sentarse al lado de la ventana frente a aquel chico, el cual parecía que estaba leyendo un libro….solo estaban ellos dos en ese compartimiento

-¿Este debe ser la estación de Linz?-Se preguntó para luego mirar de reojo a al frente….sacó un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y empezó a tocarlo contra la ventana….como queriendo llamar la atención pero era inútil él seguía inmerso en su lectura.

"ojos color miel...¿eh?...cabellera naranja…que irónico igual que él…ja! Pero es imposible que este grosero sea él…"

Por su parte, Ichigo se sintió molesto al escuchar aquel bendito ruido que hacia esa chica…¡no lo dejaba concentrarse !, la miró disimuladamente y se sorprendió al ver que ella también lo observaba y le sonreía.

-Are…you japanese?-Le preguntó la ojivioleta a la vez que se llevaba el lapicero a la boca

Él frunció más el ceño y siguió leyendo sus partituras.

-Entonces si no me vas a decir nada…tsk bueno piénsatelo…ummm…si fuera japonés no tendría esos modales pero…-Lo miró de nuevo- él es muy serio…y guapo.

Se sonrojo un poco por lo último que dijo.

-¡Ni hao!-Le saludó en el idioma chino tratando de que él la entendiera pero no recibió respuesta alguna.-no lo creo….hump cabeza de zanahoria

….Y se quedó mirando el bello paisaje de Australia…

"Me recuerda un poco a ella" pensó Ichigo mientras posaba sus ojos color miel en Rukia, la cual miraba distraída por la ventana…

Sin saber, ambos estaban siendo de nuevo entrelazados por el destino, el cual les tenía deparado agridulces momentos en sus vidas…

* * *

><p><strong>EL proximo capitulo lo actualizarè el viernes<strong>

**No se olviden de dejar reviews porfis**

**Cuidense ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! Antes que nada les pido disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo…la verdad es que en mi instituto de inglés me tocó una profe bien exigente por lo cual no tenía tiempo ni para sentarme tranquilamente en la computadora para escribir…pero ahora la han cambiado (felizmente) y voy a actualizar más seguido!**

**Y gracias por los reviews a: **

**Yeckie****, kiaru87, ****cristina96life****,****yueCullen****, ****metitus****, ****CESE-yopo**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y casi pega un grito al ver la cara de aquel chico (el cual estaba dormido) manchada de sangre.

Rukia parpadeó varias veces pensando que solo estaba delirando pero nada...allí estaba él con su cara y ropa manchada de aquel líquido rojo.

-¿Esto es sangre?-Pero de repente se dio cuenta que estaban cayéndole gotas rojas encima de él, así que alzó la cabeza para ver de dónde provenía esas gotas y se dio con la sorpresa de que provenían de su maleta.

"Voy a matar a mi mamá" pensó al recordar como su madre había insistido en poner un frasco de mermelada en su maleta.

-¿Qué hago?-Era obvio que ese chico tenía un carácter de los mil demonios

Y acercó su mano hacia el rostro de Ichigo pero la retiró rápidamente… "Mejor cierro el frasco"

Y se levantó de su sitio, se alzó de puntitas tratando de alcanzar la maleta pero de repente perdió el equilibrio y fue a parar encima del ojimiel.

-Kyaa!-Gritó

Ichigo se levanto molesto ante aquel ruido y lo primero con que se topó fue con unos enormes ojos color violeta.

-¡Lo siento!...¡lo siento!-Se empezó a disculpar mientras que el pelinaranja se tocaba la cara-¿Qué hago ahora?

-Ah ¡Kuso!-Maldijo al ver su mano y toda su ropa salpicada de ese liquido…

-¡De veras lo siento!-y trató de limpiarle la ropa con la manga de su abrigo.

-¡Basta!-Le gritó para incorporarse de su asiento y salir furioso del compartimiento.-Kuso..

Rukia se quedó de rodillas sorprendida

-Kuso…kuso…¿Es un japonés?

Y pasaron varios minutos en los que la pelinegra planeaba como solucionar el problema

-¿Y ahora qué hago?...él escuchó todo lo que dije-Se regaño totalmente avergonzada.-¿Y se mejor me voy a otro lado?...si es lo mejor.

Pero de repente vio que Ichigo estaba deslizando la puerta para entrar

"Mejor me siento" pensó para sí misma

El pelinaranja entró con su chaqueta en la mano (la cual inútilmente trató de limpiarla), se sentó y…empezó a oler su polo…

"Qué asco…mermelada"

Rukia lo miró detenidamente por unos segundos para luego pararse

"Hump¿ ahora qué hará?" pensó al verla sacar algo de su maleta…pero se sorprendió al ver como ella le ponía enfrente de sus ojos una chompa roja…

-¿Te gustaría usar esto?-Le preguntó amablemente.

Ichigo miró aquella prenda con desprecio…

-¿no lo usarás?-Le insistió

-¿Cómo podría usar eso?- sus ojos se centraron en el horroroso conejo que estaba estampado en el centro de la chompa- Es tan infantil

...OOOOOOOO...

Se cruzó de brazos enfadado no pudiendo creer que se hubiera dejado convencer de usar esa prenda…

-jejeje te queda bien-Se burló Rukia con una sonrisa de victoria.- Está hecho a tu medida…además ese conejo es tan kawai…

Pero el chico trató de ignorarla mirando el paisaje por la ventana

-Si te ríes como el conejo…¿no crees que se vería más agradable?

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna ya que el ojimiel empezó a leer de nuevo aquel extraño libro

-¿Eh?...¿Qué es eso?- Y se acercó más y más hasta que pudo observar aquellos extrañas notas musicales…-Oh, ¿estás haciendo ese tipo de funciones públicas en la calle, cierto?

Pero Ichigo prefirió seguir ignorándola

-Oh-Exclamó acordándose de algo….y empezó a rebuscar en su pequeña cartera para luego sacar aquellas entradas que Renji le había dado.

-Toma-Exclamó extendiéndole las entradas- son para un concierto.

Ichigo los observó y se rió quedadamente en su interior… de nuevo prestó atención a la ventana...

-Son realmente costosos- Volvió a insistir la pelinegra….sin saber ella misma le estaba ofreciendo las entradas a su propio concierto

-Tómalo por favor- Y puso los boletos encima de las manos de Ichigo- No dejes que tu orgullo no lo acepte.

Y ella le mandó una enorme sonrisa…

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Le preguntó a la vez que extendía su mano.

-Ichigo-Le respondió con indiferencia

"¿Ichigo?...jajaja debe estar bromeando…"….para ella ese era un nombre ridículo…

-Entonces….yo soy ¡Alicia!¡Alicia en el país de las maravillas!- Le dijo pensando seguirle el juego- Encantada de conocerte, Ichigo.

Pero el ojimiel ni siquiera le estrechó la mano….Rukia frunció el ceño… "Tsk engreído"

-Ah, esa ventana-Empezó a hablar la ojivioleta….- ¿Parece una pintura enmarcada?...me pregunto si podré dibujar en ella.

Se acercó a la ventana y sopló lentamente en ella hasta que pudo observar una pequeña mancha que empezaba a destacarse…

"Ya está" y dibujó con uno de sus dedos lo que parecía ser un…¿conejo?

...OOOOOOOO...

Ichigo se quedó mirando aquel extraño dibujo que hizo esa chica…

…sonrió tristemente recordando hace tiempo como _ella _le había hecho aquel mismo dibujo en su brazo…

"Me pregunto…¿quién será?" Y se quedó observando a Rukia, la cual miraba distraída por la ventana.

Sin querer, la pelinegra lo miró de reojo y se sorprendió al ver que ese tal Ichigo la miraba…miró de nuevo por la ventana… "Será mi imaginación o tal vez"…por curiosidad de nuevo lo volvió a ver y se sonrojó ya que él seguía observándola

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Nada…solo que me recuerdas a alguien.

...OOOOOOOO...

**1 hora después**

"Aich esta maleta como pesa" Se lamentó Rukia mientras trataba de bajar la enorme valija del tren…

De pronto sintió como alguien tomaba su maleta y la bajaba al piso de la estación.

-Gr-gracias-Y se dio con la sorpresa de que era Ichigo, el cual había dado media vuelta y se alejaba de ella.

La pelinegra sonrió y tomó su maleta tratando de alcanzarlo.

-ummm…¿Cuándo funcionará el teatro?- Habló al momento en que se hallaba su costado –Ya sé ¡Podemos ir juntos! … ¿vamos juntos?...seguro que no tienes ninguna función…

Y empezó a sacar su guía pero al segundo se arrepintió al ver como él se alejaba entre la multitud.

-Eres realmente raro- musitó molesta-¿acaso no querías ir al teatro?

...OOOOOOOO...

-¡Oye!-Saludó Renji al ver su amigo entrar al camerino- ¡Bacán el diseño!-Se burló viendo esa extraña chompa- ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

Suspiró ante la pregunta

-Es una larga historia- y cómo tratando de seguirle el juego hizo una pose de modelo- ¿Me queda bien?

-Cool –Le contestó.- Adelante ¡Cuéntamelo!...¿donde lo conseguiste?

-Conocí a…-Y la imagen de Rukia vino a su cabeza- a Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Renji lo miró confundido

-¿Alicia?

...OOOOOOOO...

Durante varias horas, Rukia se paseó por las distintas tiendas de bisutería y tomaba apuntes de los distintos objetos que veía…

- "Que bonita música" pensó al escuchar a un hombre tocar un violín en medio de la calle…de pronto se imaginó a Ichigo, ahí mismo, tocando el violín.

"¿pero que estoy pensando?"

...OOOOOOOO...

Ichigo empezó a tocar el piano, el cual se ubicaba en el anfiteatro donde daría su espectáculo…

De repente se acordó del boleto que la tal "Alicia" le había dado…sacó el pequeño papel de su bolsillo del pantalón y se lo quedó observando por unos segundos para luego sonreír de lado…

-¡Kurosaki-kun!- En cuanto llegó Inoue, el semblante de Ichigo cambió a uno frío (Prácticamente el que siempre mostraba a los demás) y volvió a tocar el piano.

...OOOOOOOO...

**3 horas más tarde**

-No es fácil encontrar un teatro-Exclamó Rukia mientras que miraba aquel enorme edificio…faltaba menos de media hora para que empezara la función.-Como es tan grande muchas personas vienen a ver las funciones aquí.

Entró rápidamente, junto con su maleta y observó maravillada lo bonito que era el salón de recepciones…

- Supongo que debo subir- Se dijo dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

De pronto, Renji la divisó de lejos…esbozó una sonrisa y la siguió…subió las escaleras cerca a ella y pasó por su costado para luego tocarle el hombro.

Ella se asustó y cuando miró a Renji se sorprendió para luego reírse junto a él…

-¡Hi!-Le saludó

-¿A quién esperas?

-Ah-Se quedó pensativa…¿debía decirle que había invitado a alguien más?

-¿A mí?

-¿Ah?-No le entendió bien y negó con la cabeza

-¿no?-él también negó con la cabeza y fingió desanimarse- No…

Al verlo así ella asintió efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¿sí?-Le preguntó Renji

-si

-¿really?

"que dirá" pensó mientras de nuevo asentía.

...OOOOOOOO...

-Acá es –le indicó Renji señalándole los asientos

-Gracias-Le contestó a la vez que se sentaba. Renji se sentó a su costado.

-Este asiento está ocupado-susurró Rukia pensando en que Ichigo tal vez vendría.

-Hey…este asiento está ocupado- Le habló lentamente para que lo entendiera.

El pelirrojo la miró fijamente a los ojos…no le entendió nada.

-Rayos…como lo suponía- Musitó la pelinegra entre dientes mientras cogía su entrada…

-Hey…yo soy el mánager de...él...-Y le señaló el nombre "Ichigo" en el boleto…- Así que…tengo que ir a trabajar…

"¿Ichigo?...supongo que será una simple coincidencia"

-por tanto…-Siguió hablando -Tengo que irme…tengo que trabajar.

-¿te vas?- Logró entender las dos últimas frases que dijo.

-Sí, tengo que irme ahora

-Sorry-Y se levantó del asiento.

-Ah, no hay problema-Se sintió alegre ya que el asiento de Ichigo estaría vacio esperándolo…

- te divertirás, y te veré después del show,¿ok?

-Sí

Y Renji se fue deseando que el show terminara rápido para verla de nuevo.

-Esa persona vendrá¿no?-Se preguntó Rukia mientras miraba como ya poca gente entraba…el show estaba a punto e comenzar…

A unos metros lejos de allí…Orihime, la cual estaba sentada en uno de los primeros asientos, se sentía nerviosa…después de varios años vería a su mejor amigo tocar ante un público

Por su parte, Ichigo miraba detrás del escenario a las personas que se iban sentando para escucharlo tocar…entre ellas pudo divisar a "Alicia", quien observaba con tristeza el asiento de al lado.

...OOOOOOOO...

La gente empezó a aplaudir al momento en que salió Ichigo a escena.

Rukia también aplaudió y se detuvo al momento en que se dio cuenta que aquel chico que vestía esmoquin y que iba a tocar el piano…era ¡Ichigo!

El ojimiel empezó a tocar sorprendiendo a las personas, las cuales dejaban llevar por aquella hermosa melodía. (Incluyendo a Orihime)

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ichigo tocó las últimas notas…el público se levantó aplaudiéndolo…

Rukia también se levantó y disimuladamente salió de ahí.

El pelinaranja se levantó de su asiento e hizo una señal con su mano para que la gente dejara de aplaudir

-Gracias…muchas gracias, hoy recordé algo inusual de mi niñez-Al mismo tiempo Inoue le susurraba a una mujer del costado que era lo que decía…a pesar de todo, ella no dominaba muy bien el inglés- Debido a esto, tocaré una pieza especial.

La mujer le tradujo lo que dijo…Orihime se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo

-Recordé que tocaba con alguien una preciosa melodía

"Kurosaki-kun, a pesar de todo siempre me has recordado" pensó la ojigris a la vez que se sentaba como lo hacían los demás.

...OOOOOOOO...

-Perdí mí tiempo esperando-Se quejaba Rukia mientras bajaba las escaleras.- Me hizo parecer una tonta…tsk que cólera

De Repente paró en secó al escuchar "aquella" melodía que provenía del lugar de donde él estaba tocando **(la melodía se llama Clementine, la pueden encontrar descargando el Ost que lleva el título del fic…les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras están leyendo)**

"no puede ser" pensó "yo conozco esa canción" Y se sentó en uno de los escalones…esa música le traía aquellos recuerdos que habían marcado para siempre su vida

...OOOOOOOO...

Ichigo seguía tocando el piano pero esta vez con mayor intensidad…cerró sus ojos recordando varios sucesos a la vez.

…Cuando con aquel hombre dejó la ciudad de Tokio y se fue a vivir al pueblo de Karakura

… Cuando paseó por primera vez por aquel hermoso pueblo...

…Cuando la conoció…

…Cuando jugaba con ella a las escondidas…

…Cuando la vio por primera vez llorando por culpa de él…

…Cuando ella le enseñó a rezar bajó la lluvia…

…Cuando la abandonó….

...OOOOOOOO...

Rukia sonrió tristemente y empezó a cantar la canción recordando cuando ella de pequeña también cantaba eso luego de que él se fuera.

Sin querer, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla….le dolía tanto recordarlo

A la vez, Ichigo abría sus ojos y sonreía con melancolía… "Rukia…"

Ambos, de nuevo cerraron sus ojos y por última vez dejaron que aquella música los llevara 15 años atrás…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les pareciò el capìtulo?...creo que a la mayorìa le va a parecer un poco confuso, pero no se preocupen que en el siguiente cap. se va a ver el pasado de Ichigo y Rukia.<strong>

**Ah, y para los que leen mi otro fic, les aviso que actualizarè mañana!**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews!**

**Se cuidan...Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konichiwa!...acá les dejo el 4 capi ...empieza el pasado Ichiruki!... Y gracias por los reviews a:**

**Kurosaki Anne, CESE-yopo** ,**elenita-chan** ,**cristina96life ,Diana L' Kurosaki y kiaru87**

**Aviso: Las letras que están en negrita son als partes narradas por el ichigo actual ( que raro suena XD)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

"Isla de Karakura…¿eh?" Pensaba un pequeño de cabellera naranja, ojos color miel y que tenía cara de pocos amigos estaba apoyado contra el mástil del pequeño barco, que lo estaba llevando al "fin del mundo".

-toma, usa esto- un hombre alto de cabellera marrón y que usaba unos gruesos lentes le entregó una casaca celeste….su nombre era Aizen Sousoke

El niño se la puso sin protestar

-Escucha a tu abuelo bien- Le empezó a advertir el hombre- volveré para recogerte

-¿Qué tan pronto?

-Muy pronto realmente pronto…umm ¿cerca de 15 días? Está bien, una semana.

-No me mientas- él conocía perfectamente como era el señor al cual llamaba "padre"

-Tonto- Le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza- Como podría mentirte…¿Por qué pones esa cara?-Agregó al ver a su hijo fruncir el ceño

El pelimarrón suspiró

- oye Yul, ven aquí-Y el pelinaranja se acercó a él- ¿Ves allá?- y le señaló con el dedo una pequeña porción de tierra que se divisaba a los lejos – Ahí es donde vive tu abuelo, allí nací y fui criado….¿No es hermoso?

Yul se quedó con la mirada perdida

...OOOOOOOO...

_**Karakura… la isla natal de mi padre….una isla pequeña ubicada en el lado meridional del mar…un lugar, donde mi gran abuelo se quedó primero y también, un lugar en donde los días de primavera eran deslumbrantes en mi vida**_

-Papá espera-Le pidió el ojimiel.- Necesito descansar-Y se sentó en medio del sendero

-Bien-Le contestó con indiferencia y siguió caminando

Yul se volvió a parar y cuando se dirigía a su padre, se quedó estático observando en medio de los enormes pastizales a... ( les recomiendo que escuchen la melodía Flash Back y de nuevo repito está en el Ost que lleva el mismo nombre del fic)

-¿Es una niña?- Susurró al verla…tenía el cabello negro y amarrado en dos colitas, vestía un vestido blanco y encima un chaleco rojo.

"rara" pensó al momento en que ella se empezó a reír sola para luego alejarse poco a poco de su vista…

Yul se encogió de hombros dándole poca importancia a lo visto y siguió su camino.

...OOOOOOOO...

-¡Papá!...-Aizen tocaba con impaciencia la puerta, pero nadie le respondía- parece que no hay nadie en casa….¿Dónde se habrá metido ese viejo?...¡Papá!-Se acercó a una de las ventanas de la pequeña casa.

Por su parte, el pelinaranja miraba incrédulo a lo que su padre llamaba "casa"

"Está toda abandonada"

-¿Quién es?-Un anciano se acercó a ellos.

-Oye, ¿Qué pasa Aizen Sousoke?

-¿ No, eres el abuelo Kai?-Preguntó el pelimarrón sorprendido para luego hacer una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-¡pequeño hombre!

-Después de tanto tiempo, ¿Has estado bien?

El anciano no le respondió….detestaba mucho a ese hombre.

-He estado ocupado, demasiado ocupado haciendo mi vida…-Le informó-es solo que viene ahora aquí a visitar a mi padre, por cierto, ¿A dónde se fue?

El anciano Kai se puso nervioso

-¿Fue a tomar?

- Verán, él…

...OOOOOOOO...

_**Mi abuelo reposaba en la cima de la colina….la leyenda de la isla cuenta que hay un cadáver entre los vientos y, cada vez que el viento sopla…puedes escuchar los sonidos de las almas que vuelan hacia el palacio del cielo.**_

-Padre- Aizen cayó de rodillas ante la tumba de su progenitor y empezó a llorar-Soy yo Aizen ….Padre….Padre

_**Abuelo….nunca te vi antes pero…gracias**_

...OOOOOOOO...

-Tenemos que regresar hoy a Tokio, papá- Le suplicaba Yul a la vez que zarandeaba a su papá de la camisa pero era inútil… Aizen se había emborrachado tratando de olvidar de que él fue el culpable de la muerte de su padre.

-Papá, el barco nos dejará- Pero nada…su padre empezó a cantar incoherencias…- papá, no cantes más.

_**Papá…**_

De repente Aizen se desmayó cayendo al suelo

_**Reacciona….¡levántate!**_

-¡Papá!...¡Papá!...REACCIONA….Volvamos a Tokio –Las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del ojimiel mientras que el barco, por el cual habían llegado a la isla, se iba alejando del muelle

_**Estoy agradecido al viento que sopló ese día y a que mi papá no reaccionara .De lo contrario hubiésemos ido ese día a Tokio…**_

_**Si hubiese ocurrido eso, nunca hubiera conocido a Rukia…Si eso hubiera pasado….vacía y triste, hubiera sido mi vida**_

...OOOOOOOO...

**Al día siguiente **

Una mujer de cabellera negra, corta, y ojos violetas, junto a una niña igualita a ella caminaban por la orilla de la playa….estaban recogiendo conchas

De repente, ambas notaron algo extraño a unos metros de distancia y se acercaron a averiguar que era dándose con la sorpresa de que eran 2 personas: un hombre y un niño

-Disculpe- Hisana, era el nombre de la mujer- Disculpe, por favor levántese

Pero ninguno respondió…ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Por su parte, la pequeña Rukia miraba con curiosidad a esas personas.

-Levántese rápido- Hisana se estaba empezando a asustar- Digo, que por favor se despierte ahora….¡Rápido levántese!

Yul abrió poco a poco sus ojos…le estaba molestando el ruido de esa mujer…y lo primero que vio fue la cara de aquella niña, que había visto hace unas horas y que ahora lo observaba con miedo y sorpresa.

-Oh! Está vivo!-Exclamó aliviada la mujer pelinegra al momento en que Aizen empezó a parpadear

-Oh, mi…Yul, arriba…levántate- le dijo su papá medio dormido….le dolía la cabeza... "Bebí demasiado"

-¿Eres….Aizen Sousoke?- Al momento en que lo observó bien, Hisana abrió los ojos como plato- ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Aizen la miró extrañado….no tenía idea de quién era.

-¿No me recuerdas?...Soy Hisana….Hisana Kuchiki

...OOOOOOOO...

1 hora después…

Hisana había invitado a Aizen y a Yul a que almorzaran en su casa

-Cuando te vi la primera vez, no me atrevía a reconocerte-Dijo Hisana recordando que en esos momentos pensó que era un simple vagabundo- Pero sentí que era tú Aizen

-¿Estoy viejo, no es así?-Le preguntó para luego empezar a comer esa d

-pues…has envejecido mucho repentinamente…pero…-La pelinegra lo observó detenidamente -tienes un acento diferente. ¿Es así como habla la gente en Tokio?

-Pero Hisana, te ves como cuando eras joven-Le contestó tratando de cambiar de tema.-¿Tienes algún método secreto para seguir siendo joven?

Hisana se sintió abochornada

-Oh! Dios! No puedo creerte…diciéndole cosas lindas a una señora

-Eres my linda-Esta vez Aizen se dirigió a Rukia, la cual había estado callada desde que llegaron a su casa-Te pareces a tu madre, ¿Cómo te llamas?- Y le dio una palmadita en el cachete

- Soy…Kuchiki Rukia-Se presentó tímidamente la niña

-Oh, Rukia

Yul alzó la cabeza al momento en que ella dijo su nombre "Con que Rukia…umm…que bonito nombre…¿eh?...¿Qué estoy pensando?" Empezó a agitar la cabeza de un lado para el otro

De repente, ambos niños cruzaron miradas…Rukia le sonrió, lo cual provocó el pelinaranja se sintiera un poco incómodo.

-¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?-Preguntó Hisana

-Yul-Le respondió con la comida en la boca

-Yul…-Intervino su papá-significa proteger los bancos de agua cerca de dónde nació

-Oh Yul….-Exclamo la mamá de Rukia-Yul Sousoke.

-Pero,¿Por qué no viniste antes?-Le reprendió Hisana a su amigo de la infancia

-Estaba muy lejos….durante ese tiempo, vivimos muy lejos.-Le mintió descaradamente-Vivíamos en los EEUU

Yul miró de reojo a su padre… "nunca vas a cambiar, viejo mentiroso"

-Teníamos una pequeña casa en California-Prosiguió -¿sabes?...dejé a mi padre para buscar el éxito y por eso, centre toda mi energía en el trabajo.

El pelinaranja se atoró por lo último que dijo Aizen

-oh,¿Te has atorado?...Debes comer más despacio-Le aconsejó Hisana a la vez que le daba palmadas en la espalda- Rukia, dale agua

La niña le obedeció y dio un vaso con agua. Yul lo recibió mirándola con recelo pero de nuevo sintió incomodidad cuando ella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Tenía pensado poner un negocio aquí

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, pero…-Se tapó la cara fingiendo que estaba llorando -pero, su madre está tan lejos.

Rukia y Hisana se entristecieron ante lo dicho por él.

-Hisana

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedes cuidar por un corto tiempo a Yul?

Yul abrió los ojos como plato ante la petición de su padre.

...OOOOOOOO...

-¡Oye papá!- El ojimiel lo jalaba de una de las mangas de la camisa…

-¡Oye, suéltame!-Se quejó….estaban cerca al pequeño puerto de la isla

- SÉ TODO, ¿NO VAS REGRESAR, VERDAD?- Le gritó furioso- vas a abandonarme aquí ¿no?

-¿Por qué te abandonaría?...No soy tan inhuman-Le informó haciéndose el ofendido-Tonto ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy?

"Una que hace mucho daño"

-Dime Yul, ¿Ves a tu papá como alguien que abandonaría a su propio hijo?

-Sí

Aizen miró hacia otro lado…su hijo lo conocía perfectamente

-El año pasado…¿No me abandonaste en un orfanato?

-Esa vez, no pude ayudarte-Se defendió- Pero…¿No vine enseguida a sacarte?

-Vámonos juntos-Y se aferró a su brazo.

-Me estás lastimando el brazo…Me tengo que ir

-¡No! Si me quedo, vas a irte lejos otra vez

-¿Cómo voy a ir tan lejos?...tsk Eres demasiado fastidioso…Vamos Yul, déjame ir

-No, yo quiero ir contigo

Su padre suspiró frustrado

-Está bien, como puedo luchar si siempre gana tu terquedad-Su hijo no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando- Vámonos, tu padre se ha lastimado el brazo-Y trató de librarse del agarre de Yul, pero era inútil ya que su hijo seguía aferrándose a él y estaba vez con más fuerza.

-Vamos Yul, iremos juntos

-¿En serio?-

-Si si, vayamos después que descansemos un poco-Le avisó –Estoy sin aliento

-Ummm- Lo soltó mirándole con un poco de desconfianza

-Papá, el barco está allí-Le informó señalándole con el dedo- ¿No vamos a ir en el barco?...Tenemos que subir rápido

-oye, no importa el barco…A tu padre le duele el estómago-Agregó a la vez que se frotaba la barriga para luego levantarse y adentrarse entre los pastizales.

Yul se paró enseguida siguiéndole por detrás.

-Oye, ¿A dónde piensas seguirme? …solo cuida el bolso

-No vayas muy lejos

-Está bien-Y se alejó poco a poco de él… "A pesar de todo…sigue siendo muy ingenuo"

...OOOOOOOO...

15 minutos después

Yul se estaba empezando a aburrir…¿Por qué tanto se demoraba su padre?

-¡Papá!...¿Cuánto más te vas a demorar?-Pero nadie le respondió lo que provocó que el pequeño se empezara a preocupar-¡Papá!..

Y corrió hacia el lugar donde lo vio por última vez.

-¡Papá!...-No lo veía por ningún lado-¡Papá!

De pronto, se acordó de algo…

-El puerto…

...OOOOOOOO...

Puerto de Karakura

-¡Papá!...¡Papá!-El pelinaranja lo llamaba con desesperación-¡Vamos juntos!

Él no quería quedarse solo de nuevo…

-¡!Papá!

-Yul, pórtate bien, no pongas a la señora en apuros-Le gritaba Aizen desde el barco

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?...¡Dijiste que iríamos juntos!... -Y empezó a llorar descontroladamente….-¡Papá!

Y profirió un grito desgarrador.

...OOOOOOOO...

5 horas más tarde

Ya estaba oscureciendo en la isla de Karakura

…la gente empezaba a cerrar sus negocios para irse directo a sus hogares mientras que un niño de cabellera naranja y ojos color miel seguía sentado en la orilla del mar….tenía aún las esperanzas de que su papá volviera y se fueran juntos.

-Yul- Una dulce voz los sacó de sus pensamientos….no necesitó alzar la mirada para saber quién era…conocía perfectamente a la dueña de esa voz.

-Yul-Lo volvió a llamar Rukia- Mi mamá dijo que fueras a cenar

-¡¿Cuántos años tienes?-La miraba con cólera…- ¡tienes que llamarme hermano! …eres más mocosa que yo

-Hermano-Ella se sintió extraña al llamarlo de esa manera- Es hora de comer

-Comeré por mi cuenta y ahora ¡vete!

La niña bajó la mirada con tristeza y dio media vuelta alejándose de él….nadie la había hablado de esa forma tan fea.

...OOOOOOOO...

2 horas más tarde

Ya estaba todo oscuro por lo que Yul decidió buscar un sitio donde dormir…pero al momento en que se levantó se dio con la sorpresa de que a una corta distancia se encontraba Rukia, quién también se levantó al verlo

-¿No te fuiste?...¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Ella me dijo que volviera contigo-Le respondió molesta

-Tsk, que ridícula-musitó entre dientes. Cogió su maleta y avanzó ignorándola por completo….pero no pudo continuar al momento en que ella se puso delante de él.

-Por ti no comí –Le dijo entre lágrimas- Ella no me dará de comer a menos que vengas.

No sabía por qué pero Yul no la quería ver así por lo que asintió con la cabeza

_**Esa fue la primera vez en que Rukia lloró por mi culpa**_

...OOOOOOOO...

-Querido, come bastante y despacio-Le decía Hisana con ternura-Aunque mis habilidades para cocinar sean ordinarias son realmente sinceras

Yul miraba asombrado el exquisito banquete que tenía delante de él

-Bueno, ¿Qué pasa?...¿Por qué no estás comiendo?'

El pelinaranja cogió una pierna de pollo y empezó a masticarla.

"Parece un animal" Rukia miraba asqueada la forma en que devoraba la comida aquel niño molesto

-Yul- Lo llamó Hisana-te quiero pedir un favor

El niño asintió

-Mi Rukia está delicada de salud por lo que ella no va a la escuela muy a menudo y…no tiene amigos

El semblante de la pequeña ojivioleta cambió a uno melancólico

- ¿sabes?...trabajo mucho y llego tarde a la casa por lo que Rukia está siempre sola

-Ah- fue lo único que salió de los labios de Yul…no podía creer que la vida de esa niña fuera tan…triste

-Así pues, Yul…¿Puedes estar con ella y estudiar juntos?...Puedes incluso enseñarle un poco de inglés.

El ojimiel sonrió forzosamente

-Piensa en ella como una hermana cercana….tú pequeña hermana y tú incluso puedes ganar un poco de dinero

A Rukia no le agradó para nada la idea de que tonto estuviera cerca a ella.

-….entiendes¿verdad? –Le preguntó Hisana al verlo distraído-Estás escuchando lo que te estoy pidiendo ¿cierto?

-Sí

-Oh sí -Casi se le olvidaba-A partir de mañana puedes ir a la escuela.

-¿QUÉ?

...OOOOOOOO...

Al día siguiente

"¿Por qué estará tan alegre?" Se preguntó al ver como Rukia caminaba más adelante de él cantando una "horrible" canción

-Espera un momento-Se puso a su costado- ¿No tienes dinero?

-¿Dinero?

-Sí, dame lo que tengas-Y extendió su mano

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Debes pagarme lo salarios ¿no?

-¿Qué salarios?

-Nada es gratis en este mundo- Exclamó molesto- Tendrás que pagar un precio si quieres aprender de mí

La pelinegra se quedó callada…."es de lo peor"

-¿No tienes dinero?-De nuevo exigió Yul

-Lo haré…pero

-¡MUESTRAME!

Rukia Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco unas cuantas monedas.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?-Preguntó incrédulo al observar cómo ella le extendía 2 pequeñas monedas

-Sí

-¿Llamas a eso dinero?Tsk-Le arrebató las monedas de la mano y se las metió al bolsillo del pantalón.- Tomaré esto por ahora….es mi honorario de trabajo-Dicho eso se fue por la dirección contraria por donde estaban yendo

-Hermano…¿No irás a la escuela?

-Ve sola, ¡Estudia bien!

AL pequeña se quedó petrificada en su sitio…¡Había sido estafada!

...OOOOOOOO...

-Rayos-susurró molesto al ver el precio de los pasajes en el puerto- Con estas monedas no me alcanza ni siquiera para la mitad.

Solo le quedaba una solución.

...OOOOOOOO...

Colegio de Karakura

-¡Es bueno verte de nuevo, Rukia!-Exclamó feliz una niña de cabello marrón, recogido en un pequeño moño.

-¡Gracias, Hinamori!-Le contestó la pelinegra mientras se sentaba en su sitio. Miró de reojo hacia atrás...en el último asiento se encontraba Yul, el cual refunfuñaba cada 5 segundos…

-bien, niños-Habló la profesora- ¿Quién desea resolver esto?-Y señaló una pequeña multiplicación que había escrito en la pizarra

Nadie respondió por lo que la maestra decidió llamar al azar

-Veamos…Izuru Kira…Hinamori Momo-Un niño de cabello rubio y la amiga de Rukia se levantaron de sus asientos…y…Yul ¿Por qué no lo intentas?

Yul se quedó boquiabierto al momento en que lo llamó.

...OOOOOOOO...

5 minutos después

Kira y Hinamori ya habían acabado de resolver las operaciones pero…

-Yul, ¿No sabes cómo resolverlo?-Le cuestionó la profesora a la vez que varios niños se empezaban a burlar de él- Pero es un problema fácil

El ojimiel bajó la mirada totalmente avergonzado…¿Cómo iba a saber eso?...¡él nunca había ido a una escuela!

-Te ayudaré-Le dijo la maestra cogiendo una tiza-Veamos, ¿Cuánto es 4 por 7?

-ummm

-¿4 por 7 es?

-¿25?-Trató de adivinar provocando que toda la clase se empezara a matar de la risa…con excepción de Rukia.

-Yul, seguro que estás muy nervioso-La profesora trataba de no burlarse de él-Intentemos de nuevo, ¿6 por 6 es?

Y de nuevo se quedó callado

-¿No sabes?- La profesora se cruzó de brazos sorprendida de que un niño a esa edad no supiera las tablas de multiplicar- puede ser que necesites estar en un grado menor

-jajaja-De nuevo se empezaron a reír los niños

-Maestra-Rukia levantó el brazo

-Rukia, ¿Qué pasa?- Y la pequeña se levantó de su asiento

-Mi hermano vivió en EEUU

"Maldición" pensó Yul "Cierra el pico, Rukia"

-Cali…Cali…fo…California-Finalmente pronunció- Allí es donde vivía, es por eso que no entiende bien.

-Oh, ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí- Asintió alegre-mi hermano es muy inteligente

Toda la clase que quedó mirando a Yul

-lo siento, no lo sabía-Pidió disculpas la maestra al pelinaranja –Ve a tu asiento

Yul dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su asiento ante la mirada atenta de sus compañeros

Rukia volteó y le sonrió…él simplemente miró hacia otro lado…aún le era incómodo verla así

...OOOOOOOO...

-¿Has estado en un avión?...¿de verdad?- Varios niños se le habían amontonado a Yul, al momento en que sonó el timbre de la salida

-¿Qué, piensas que él vino de EEUUU tomando un autobús?-Ironizó Hinamori, quien sujetaba a Yul de un brazo

-Bueno, hasta ahora…solo eh subido en un tren-Le respondió apenado Kira.

-Hermano, cuando subes a un avión…¿No te marea la cabeza?

Yul se cansó de que lo estuvieran siguiendo

-¡Rukia!..-la pelinegra, la cual había estado detrás de ellos callada, se asustó al momento en que él la llamó a casa

Y el pelinaranja le mandó una tímida sonrisa.

-Bien-Aceptó feliz para luego ir hacia donde él estaba

-Rukia, realmente tiene suerte- Dijo Hinamori al momento en que ellos se perdían de su vista

...OOOOOOOO...

-Mira Hisana…¿Cómo podría dejarte a su hijo e irse?-Le cuestionó una mujer de cabellera negra amarrada en una larga trenza

-Lisa, él dijo que volvería pronto-Le respondió con indiferencia mientras seguía con su trabajo, el cual era limpiar las algas del mar.

-No…¿es que no entiendes?...no importa si son algunos días o lo que sea.

-¿Qué?

-Las noticias se esparcen rápidamente entre los aldeanos obre tu relación con ese hombre.

-¿Qué relación?...¿Por qué debo de preocuparme de esas cosas?

...OOOOOOOO...

-¡Hermano!...¿Quieres recoger conmigo?-Le preguntó la inocente Rukia, quien ya tenía dos bolsas llenas de conchitas de mar.

-Hmp-Yul la ignoró echándose en la fina arena…

La pelinegra infló los cachetes molesta…¡Ese niño seguía siendo insoportable!

3 horas más tarde….Casa Kuchiki

-¿No es lindo?-Le preguntó la ojivioleta al momento en que él había cogido una de las conchitas que ella había adornado con flores.-Hermano,¿No quieres ayudarme?'

Él prefirió no contestarle

-Mamá y yo hacíamos esto antes solo por gusto…¿sabes? Todos dicen que es muy bonito y hay incluso gente que quiere comprarlo

-Tsk.-Soltó una cargada-¿Quién compraría eso?'

Rukia frunció el ceño

-Fui al mercado a hacer una prueba y vendí todo rápidamente- Lo dijo con orgullo

-¿Cuánto cuesta uno?-Preguntó por curiosidad

-Algunos un dólar, otros dos dólares…incluso he dado unos gratis…de todas formas, yo hago mucho dinero

-¿Dónde tienes todo ese dinero?-De nuevo preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- ¿lo tienes ahora?'

-Claro que no, tonto… lo utilizamos para comprar comida….compramos huevos y tofu

Yul se desanimó y le mandó una mirada de fastidio

-Estoy aburrido, ¿No tienes algo de comer?

-¿Debo prepararte un poco de arroz?

-A ti te haré arroz…tsk. Cubo de arroz-La pequeña le sacó la lengua- Una hamburguesa

-¿ah?

-jajaja ¿No sabes que es una hamburguesa ¿?

-Claro que sé, lo comí cuando fui a Tokio con mi mamá

-ah-Suspiró-Quiero comer una hamburguesa y una pizza –Se echó en el suelo- Ah, y tomar leche con donas

"Hermano está loco" pensó la pelinegra…ella no sabía qué era eso de pizza o donas

-Oye cubo de arroz, cómprame una hamburguesa

...OOOOOOOO...

Y así pasaron varias semanas, en las cuales Rukia y Yul se volvieron más cercanos aunque aún tenían sus diferencias….

-¿por qué me duele el estómago?-Se quejó el pelinaranja…estaban camino a la escuela.

Rukia, quien ya se había acostumbrado a sus constantes quejas, se adentro en los enormes pastizales sin que Yul se diera cuenta

-¿Rukia?- el pelinaranja se asustó al no verla detrás suyo- ¡Rukia!...¡Rukia!-Se adentró en los pastizales.

De repente ella apareció detrás de él

-¿Te asuste?

Yul suspiró aliviado al verla…debía de admitir que esa niña se estaba volviendo alguien importante para él.

-Tsk, ¡tú!

Ella le sacó la lengua…le gustaba hacerle enojar a Yul

-Hey, detengámonos unos segundos…juguemos a las escondidas

-¿A las escondidas?

-Sí, si pierdes tendrás que darme diez dólares

-¿Diez dólares?'…estás demente

-Ok, entonces 5 dólares

Rukia lo siguió mirando con desconfianza

-Está bien. Solo 1 dólar…yaya vete- Y ella corrió rápidamente, escondiéndose en los pastizales

Yul volteó y se tapó los ojos con ambas manos

-1…2…3…4…5…6..7…8…9…10! voy a encontrarte- Volteó inmediatamente -¡Rukia!

(Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción ONE LOVE para esta escena)

Yul se adentró más y más en los pastizales…¡Rukia era buena en ese juego!

Por su parte, la pelinegra al momento en que lo vio, cerca a donde ella se escondía, corrió rápidamente al otro lado.

Y así pasaron varios minutos….Yul no podía encontrarla y se estaba empezando a cansar ya que se caía a cada rato

De repente en una de sus constantes caídas se acordó las veces en que su padre lo había abandonado y cómo él lo lograba encontrar pero ahora…

Rukia se extrañó al divisar a Yul totalmente quieto

-¡Hermano!

-Ya no quiero jugar más

-Hermano,¿estás enojado?...¿Por qué estás así?'}

-No estoy enojado-Y empezó a patear varias piedritas que habían en el camino

-Herm…-Pero no pudo continuar ya que empezó a llover

...OOOOOOOO...

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó al notar cómo ella tenía juntas las palmas de las manos…como si estuviera rezando

-Hermano, pide un deseo

-¿un deseo?

-Si, oí que si abres tu corazón y ruegas en silencio….tu deseo se hará realidad

-¿Y cuál era tu deseo?'

-El Dios de los cielos, Buda y el Rey Dragón, por favor dejen que mi hermano y yo estemos juntos por mucho tiempo

Yul se quedó pasmado

-Antes de eso- Se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro- deseaba siempre que Dios me enviara un amigo y me escuchó

¿No es asombroso?

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo...<strong>

**Ah, les aviso que el pasado Ichiruki durará dos cap más...es bien largo!**

**No se olviden de dejar reviews**

**Se cuidan...Bye!**


End file.
